Twisted Desire
by Saiyachick
Summary: DARK AND TWISTED ONESHOT {AU FIC}Love can go too far...can even lead to death...murder...and deception....Bloody Valentine


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor this wonderful song by Good Charlotte.

Summary:  Twisted fic, so if you don't like dark and twisted fics…don't read.

**_Twisted desire_**

**_Love can go too far…even to death…_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_****__**

**_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_****_  
  
_**

Night had fallen. The sinful deed for love was done with, and it was Valentines day. The teenager breathed heavily with a slight twisted giggle. His hands were covered in a crimson substance…blood…

He smirked and looked up to the sky, "You're mine now."

_Flash back_

_It all started a month ago…when things were nice and calm, but he walked into the class…the person who destroyed his chances with the most radiant girl he knew. Him and her were such good friends…but nothing more until he arrived. The new boy, the jock, the guy who got his girl…_

_He was furious and decided to make that new guy suffer. His dark mind worked in such evil ways…but if it's for love, it isn't evil…right? Of course not! It was all just a bitter game of love._

_That new kid took his blue haired minx, oh but little did he know that someone else was prowling around to get the girl back. The flamed haired guy with onyx eyes stared coldly at the couple everyday and sent the new kid death glares…_

_Vegeta was his name…a sort of goth as you might say…but in the end, it was all the new boys fault…Yamcha. During class Vegeta did everything possible to make his life a living hell, but yet nothing would work._

_"Stupid jock, and all his fame and glory…got my girl," he mumbled while fumbling with his CD player. He put some emo music on a blasted it up. "Fucking moron."_

_Suddenly Yamcha came walking in the classroom with the blue haired wonder in Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta didn't care whether she was the cheerleading captain, and she didn't care that he was a Goth…both were friends. Diverse? Yes both were indeed different, but that didn't stop Vegeta from loving her._

_Yet he could never have that sweet innocent girl…her name…Bulma. "Hey Vegeta," she said casually while taking her seat next to him with a smile. He nodded his head and growled in annoyance as his pestering pet peeve came along with her. "Yo Vegeta," Yamcha said while sitting in the back of him. He hissed and narrowed his eyes at the new kid._

_Yamcha backed off and paid attention to the teacher as Bulma did. Vegeta looked at he teacher but from the corner of his eyes, he looked at her…_

_"Hey Bulma, can I borrow a pen," he said without a whisper. She turned to him with that same sweet smile and handed him a pen. _

_The teacher looked at the two and was a bit mad for a student to interrupt his class, "Mr. Ouji, I would appreciate it if you would stop disturbing my class-"_

_"It wasn't his fault sensei, it was mine," Bulma said. "I'm terribly sorry."_

_The sensei calmed down, and sighed, "Don't let it happen again, and I apologize Mr. Ouji."_

_Vegeta turned to Bulma and almost smiled, "Thanks."_

_"No problem…"_

_End of flashback****_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Vegeta washed his tainted hands clean before he called up Bulma. There was no answer…she must have heard. He then hopped in his car and drove to her house and stepped out. He walked upon the lush green grass and stood by her bedroom window. The boy heard cries…cries from the one he loved.

He walked back to her front door and knocked. Bulma's mother immediately came in and welcomed him in. Vegeta walked upstairs and knocked on the door of the girl he loved. Sniffles were heard and she finally opened the door. To her shock it was the one friend she can be herself around.

"Oh Vegeta, it's so terrible, I-I just don't know what do to," she cried, "Yamcha was found dead!"

Vegeta did a fake gasp to hide his excitement. His own deed had been done, and was complete. He grabbed Bulma in his embrace and she cried with all her might. "W-why? W-why did this happen?"

"I don't know Bulma," he sighed while stroking her hair, "but everything happens for a reason…"

"B-but we only started dating, I can't believe it…he was almost going to graduate with us…now he's gone," she sobbed. Vegeta on the other hand had his horrific smirk on his face again. 'Oh don't worry, you'll get over it soon…I assure you will.'

"Don't worry Bulma, I'll get you through this." He said. Bulma looked with her sad azure eyes into his cold onyx orbs and began to cry once more.

She was grieving over the death, but little did she know, she was crying into the arms of the killer. All that sorrow came from him…and she didn't even know. The person you trust more will go far enough for you.

Vegeta still hugged his friend tightly and she hugged him back with tears. No matter how much she tried, they kept on coming, and Vegeta was feeling quite sick of it. One thing Bulma noticed however was a little stain of red on Vegeta's pants…_ ****_

**_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_****_  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_**

**_Singin'...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

**_                                    A week later_**

****

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, we say farewell to the brave athlete who is now an angel looking upon us," the minister said, "lower him down."

It was the day of the funeral and those who knew Yamcha…those who went to the same school as him were there to pay their respects. Bulma had been standing with Vegeta and her family while inconsolably crying her little eyes out. She couldn't help but feel this pain inside her it hurt too much… 

As they lowered the casket, the parents of Yamcha began to mourn over their son's death. It was quite sad, but hours later everyone left but Bulma and Vegeta. The blue haired girl had stood in front of the grave for a long time repeating the words to her bloody valentine. "Please don't leave me," she whispered.

"Bulma, you can't waste away your life here…you need to let go of your loss," Vegeta said. He was getting quite annoyed with her mourning over her dead angel. He thought if her could get him out of the way, she would turn to himself.

Bulma wept and a fresh amount of tears trailed down her face… "I can't help it Vegeta, he was my boyfriend…my valentine…"

"We need to say good bye Bulma," he whispered gently. She nodded and put her flowers down and breathed softly, "I'll come back to pay my respects every year my valentine."

Both teenagers walked out the cemetery and into the dark streets. They talked a bit, and finally got to each other's home. Bulma sat down on her couch and turned on the T.V.

'In local news, we lost another young life on what seems to be a suicide claim. Though some people think this and new idea came to the police. They found footprints leading to where the young mans body was and out the door…police think it is an act of murder…'

Bulma's eyes widened in horror…someone in her own city had been a killer? Who would kill him…and why? She immediately shut off the T.V and ran out of the room. The girl went into her room and couldn't take it anymore. Bulma grabbed the present that Yamcha gave her and looked at it. It was a golden locket with three blue gems in the middle. It read: Y+B.

"Oh Yamcha, who would have don't something like this to you?" she asked quietly as she slipped on the locket and fell into an abyss and slumber.

Meanwhile, Vegeta too just got done watching the news. "So, the police aren't as stupid as I thought…nor problem…I'll make sure they wont find out."    
**_  
  
_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_****_  
Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_****_  
  
_**

She walked into the school with her depression overwhelming her once again. Everyone stared at her and whispered sadly. "And he died on Valentines Day too." Or "I can't believe he was murdered, poor Bulma…"

Bulma went directly to her locker and opened it forcefully. There were pictures of Yamcha and her plastered on the side of her locker. She forgot to take them out…should she? No! It was the only memory she had left of him…

"Why did you leave me all alone?" she said in a hoarse whisper, "Can't you come back?"

All of a sudden there was a tap at Bulma's shoulder and she jumped. She turned around and stared at Vegeta. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible…did you watch the news last night?" she asked. He sighed, "Yes I did."

"I can't believe someone would murder him…I mean yes it sounds bizarre, but it makes more sense then suicide…Yamcha would have told me something was wrong with him…"

"I can't believe it either Bulma…it's such a bad thing to know." He said.

All of a sudden, Bulma's best friend Chichi came running up to her and hugged her. "My god B, I just heard. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you…I just got back from vacation and…"

Vegeta was out of sight, as Chichi come barging up he didn't want to hear her shit and console. Couldn't anyone face that Yamcha was dead and he was never coming back? He took it well, though he killed him… Of course Vegeta did it only out of the kindness and selfishness in his heart, but it was out of worship to the blue haired vixen. "Screw them," he mumbled.  "What's done is done, and it's not my problem."

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_****_  
There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

_ Flash back_

_Vegeta smirked sickly as he looked at his work. There was blood everywhere…the dead mans body, the floor, the bed…and on the knife. He carefully put the knife in Yamcha's hand and smothered some blood on the Yamcha's wrists. "They'll never figure it out."_

_He ran out of the house immediately and ran to the hills. Then rain started to pour upon the earth softly then hard…drowning in tears from her crying… His figure ran into the forest briskly and he made it to the river. Vegeta dipped his hands into he river until his hands were spotless. "Perfect."_

_Once he got back to town he could hear the sirens roar throughout the neighborhood. He walked down the street and noticed the police and ambulance all around Yamcha's house. Many people stood on the boundary line and stared and were curious to know what was going on._

_All of a sudden, there comes out a stretcher and a couple of policemen with disappointed faces. The sheets on the stretcher were covered with blood…_

_"Attention everyone, please get back, this is something you don't want to see," said one policemen. "Have you notified the parents," the other policemen mumbled. "Afraid so…they are grieving as we speak."_

_"Did you find anything in his room?" he asked._

_The other man sighed, "A picture of Bulma Briefs…guess they were a couple."_

_"Have to notify her too," he sighed._

_'Good, they should…and I'm glad he's dead…oh revenge is sweet,' Vegeta thought with abhorrence. _

_End of flash back_

**_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_****_  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_**

**_Singin'...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

As he walked back from school he went past the cemetery. When he looked to his far left, he noticed that she was there…the blue haired minx…

'What the hell is she doing there?' he thought to himself as he walked in the cemetery archway.

Bulma was there at his grave, yet not alone…she was with Chichi. Both were whispering and sat flowers down on the grave. He walked up to them and cleared his throat. Both turned around and were startled. "What are you doing here Vegeta?" Chichi asked dully. 

As he was about to answer, Bulma interrupted, "He is probably here to show his respects too."

"Uh yeah…" he stood there in silence cursing at Yamcha then nodded his head. Bulma smiled sadly then turned to Chichi, "Are you coming home with me?" she asked.

"Sure," she said, "I'll catch up in a minute, go on." Bulma complied and walked away. Chichi narrowed her eyes at Vegeta and sneered. "For crying out loud Vegeta, you being here is bullshit. You hated Yamcha, and you know it, but at least show sympathy…someone murdered Yamcha, and I think I have a hunch on who it is." She scoffed.

She then pushed past Vegeta with a shove and walked away. "Bitch," he hissed. He too couldn't take it and kicked the dirt on the grave and walked away. It was too damn hard to live with, but he had to do it…  
  


**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_****_  
Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight…_**

****

**_Tonight….  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

She stared out the window gazing into the night sky. Just last week she was in her boyfriends embrace in a warm hug…just last week he gave her this locket. Bulma fumbled with the locket and opened it up. It was a picture taken when he took her hoarse back riding.

A smile formed across her face, but was disheveled with sadness. Yes, they have only been dating for one month, but what if you're Valentine turned out to be a bloody one? He died that night while you just got back from your date…

Bulma thought for a moment and she jumped up, 'That night…I saw something rustling in the bushes!'

"But who would've known?" she asked herself. "Who would have saved him…I wish the person who murdered him gets the same harsh treatment…"

Outside, Vegeta heard the whole thing…he felt a tinge of pain, but he couldn't take back his sinful deed… 'I wish she wouldn't cry.'

"Please Bulma, I'll wash my tainted hands of this crime and promise to do whatever you want. We'll both start our lives over and then…we'll take it from there." He whispered softly.

'Half of me thinks I did the right thing, but the other half makes me feel guilty. Will I live with this shame for life? I didn't know what to do. The one I loved was being absorbed by another…what could I have don't to stop that? I didn't know what's right or wrong!' he thought painfully while walking away. 

He walked away and sat in front of the scene of the crime. Vegeta stared at the empty house while sitting on the curb and thought of what might happen if he did get caught. Would Chichi's words affect him? Would they find something to prove he did it? Would the footprints lead to his tracks?

No, they couldn't. He would be all right in life and no one would bug him. It was Yamcha's fault for taking Bulma as his girlfriend with his charm…but wait…he didn't do anything.  It was Bulma who flirted with Yamcha, it was she who put the moves on him…the one he loved, loved another…and it would never be him…**__**

**_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_****_  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
what I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_Flash Back_

_Vegeta stood there with the knife in his hands. He was well hidden in the bushes and was sure not to get caught. He stared at the couple as they gave each other a kiss. As he drove off, Vegeta drove off after him but cunningly. As Yamcha pulled up into his house, and got inside, the enemy pulled up quietly. _

_He saw an open window and snuck inside and awaited for his victim to come meet his fate. Vegeta heard the final footsteps that the young jock would ever make… the door opened abruptly and in came Yamcha. "Vegeta? What the hell?"_

_"Sorry Mr. Perfect no time for talk," he growled as he got closer to Yamcha, "Something about you really pissed me off."_

_"Take it easy man, what's wrong," Yamcha asked while backing up. "What did I do?"_

_"You took her away from me!" he roared back, "The blue haired vixen was mine. I love her, and no one will stand in my way of taking her."_

_"But I love her too dude," Yamcha said, but all of a sudden he felt something blow to his head. He stumbled on to the ground with his eyes wide. He stared at Vegeta with sadness. "Please…" was all he could say before blinding into darkness. Vegeta felt be remorseful for a moment, then shook it off and went to his work. He grabbed the unconscious wrist, and then sliced them clean. Vegeta flinched as doing his work, but knew he had to do it._

_As both wrists began to leak scarlet, Vegeta ran away from the sight of blood before placing the knife in Yamcha's hands. He ran far away…the murderer let out a harsh giggle of sickness and kept running…_

_End of flash back_

Vegeta closed his eyes and thought for a moment… "I did it all because of her. I'm so in love with her but what to do? She never paid attention to me…why should I think this would be any different? I'll be nothing more than a friend." He whispered bitterly.

As he did so, tears of regret spilled down his hard face. He killed and innocent…and now he knew what he had to do. Nothing would make him the same ever again. Even if he got the girl, nothing would change…she would still not love him…he then ran out of his house and into the city on his way…

Morning had finally come and Bulma awoke with sunlight. The rays peeked through her eyelids and her azure orbs fluttered open. She yawned a bit and walked downstairs. Bulma opened the door and picked up the newspaper. As she did so, she rubbed her eyes and lifted the paper into a visual mode. To her utter shock and dreadfulness the headline read something she never expected.

**_Murderer of local boy did it for love_**

Right underneath it had a picture of Vegeta…

**_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_****__**

**_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**_                                                THE END_**

****

****

****

****


End file.
